Just Like You
by Madame Mistery
Summary: [REESCRITA e COMPLETA] Sumário todo no fic! [Cap III e Final] Ps.: shortfic. Epílogo dedicado à Mitsuki Kagome e à Mariabakachan. Obrigada!
1. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Just Like You**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu!

**Sumário: **2007: Naruto e Hinata eram amigos de infância, mas ela se mudou para Tóquio. 12 anos mais tarde, ela o reencontra novamente, porém há um problema... Ela então vai fazê-lo lembrar da amiga que teve? Com ajuda de Sakura, Ino e Tenten, Hinata vai encontrar aquele garotinho de 12 anos atrás e descobrir um novo amor?

**Nota da Autora: **_"Just Like You"_ é reescrita. A outra fic começou a perder sua linha de rumo e tive de reescrevê-la, pois apaguei todos os rascunhos dos capítulos.

'_Brigada a todos!_

_Madame Mistery_

_10/03/2007_


	2. Prólogo: Perdidos em Lembranças

**Just Like You**

**Prólogo: Perdidos em Lembranças.**

_21 de janeiro de 2007, 22:30 PM._

**Querido diário:**

**Desculpe, mas eu não tinha te contado uma coisa: de todos os amigos que eu tenho e já tive, apenas um deles era meu **_melhor_**amigo. Apesar de não vê-lo há quase 12 anos, quando o conheci eu tinha três anos de idade.**

**E o nome dele era **_Uzumaki Naruto._

**É lógico que alguns falam que as crianças não se lembrem de coisas quando eram bem pequenos, mas por alguma razão eu nunca esqueci da primeira vez que conheci o **_Naruto-kun._

**Apesar de eu ter começado a estudar desde pequena para ser um "gênio" da família, eu nunca me importei se conseguiria ou não... E foi aí que o conheci.**

**Eu estava no parque e meu pai me "vigiava" para ver se eu estava **_mesmo_** estudando quando um garotinho loiro veio perto de mim, aliás, o único já que por causa do meu "pequeno problema" a respeito dos meus olhos as outras crianças tinham medo de mim...**

**É. As crianças tinham medo de mim porque quando ficava irritada no meu rosto apareciam muitas veias e assustava-as para longe. Mas ele... **

**O Naruto-kun não tinha medo de mim. Sempre brincava todos os dias comigo, mesmo quando eu consegui ter amigos naquela época. Apesar de ter poucos amigos além dele, sempre me senti feliz porque esses poucos gostavam de mim.Vivi por dois anos em Konoha antes de mudar para Tóquio. Tive de me despedir do meu novo amiguinho e aceitar que nunca mais o veria...**

**Quando cheguei a Tóquio, a primeira coisa que fiz foi arranjar amigos. E consegui! Agora estou com a Sakura, com a Ino e a Tentem. E ainda acabei me tornando amiga do Shikamaru, do Sasuke e o Neji, que é meu primo, já morava aqui.**

**Porém esse vazio nunca foi preenchido... Mas será que vou poder ver o Naruto de novo?**

* * *

_21 de janeiro de 2007, 23:15 pm._

—Desde que chegou aqui, há um ano, não fez amizades...—Um homem com um cabelo todo branco disse, enquanto lia um pequeno livro laranja.

— Eu já disse Kakashi-sensei!—Naruto disse irritado.— Eu estou procurando uma coisa importante aqui!

— É ela, não é mesmo?—Kakashi perguntou sorrindo.—Você vai encontrá-la.

O loiro saiu da sala de estar, indo diretamente ao seu quarto. Quando chegou, abriu a gaveta e pegou um caderno azul. Abriu-o.

_21 de janeiro de 2007, 23:30 PM._

**Já escrevi sobre todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram na minha vida, mas a que mais me marcou foi à perda da minha amiga.**

**Não que eu a **_tenha perdido_** mesmo, mas sim ela se mudou pra cá, Tóquio, quando eu tinha cinco anos. Mas a conheci bem antes, ao três anos. Sabe, se me lembro bem, as crianças tinham medo dela... Eu não tinha. E ria delas! Como tinham medo dela? Nem sequer a conheciam!  
**

**E o nome dela era **_Hyuuga Hinata_**. Ela sempre brincava comigo! Não se importava que eu não tivesse amigos também, e até mesmo depois começamos a fazer amigos. Poucos, mas não importava nem pra mim e nem para ela.**

**Porém, quando estava brincando com Hinata um dia, ela me disse que ia se mudar para Tóquio. Pensei que ela estava brincando comigo, e quando fui chamá-la pra brincar de novo, não estava. Já havia se mudado no mesmo dia...**

**Só que agora eu vim para cá no ano passado, para procurá-la e talvez ser seu amigo de novo, pois pode acontecer que ela não me reconheça como o **_Naruto-kun_ **de 12 anos atrás. Mas quem sabe ela se lembre de mim?**

* * *

**N/a:** O prólogo foi curtinho, mas quem sabe o próximo capítulo seja mais longo n-n?

Goodbye pessoal o/**  
**


	3. Cap I: A Primeira Vez que Nos Vimos

**Nota Da Autora I: **Foi mal por não ter atualizado o Fic há 2 meses! Eh que, como eu estava sem inspiração, eu acabei por deixar _no ar _o que iria acontecer... Mas vocês irão ter uma grande surpresa!

* * *

**Just Like You**

**Capítulo I: A Primeira Vez que nos Vimos.**

_27 de janeiro de 2007_

Não sabia o porque disso, mas já tinha alguma chance de encontrá-la. A dois dias de começarem as aulas, Naruto estava estranhamente tranqüilo. Conheceria novos amigos, teria uma namorada, seu primeiro beijo, tudo. _Uma nova vida._

Mas então, por que isso tudo não tinha sentido? Por que se sentia tão sozinho a ponto de achar que sem ela ele não viveria? Por que sua mente vivia de bombardear lembranças dolorosas de sua infância sem ela? Ele se sentia perdido.

**There's no time for us**

**There's no place for us**

**What is this thing that builds our dreams**

**And slips away from us?**

_Não há tempo para nós_

_Não há lugar para nós_

_O que é esta coisa que constrói nossos sonhos_

_E mesmo assim escapa de nós?_

Estava se sentindo sem corpo, mente, _alma_. Apaixonar-se e ficar apaixonado por ela durante doze anos não era tão _fácil _quanto ele achava que seria. Não ser correspondido doía demais. Principalmente por alguém que você não via há muito tempo... Só que ele tinha esperanças de que acontecesse algum milagre. Não desses que só se via em filmes, mas milagre de poder reencontrá-la.

— Apenas penso se já a vi antes e não a reconheci...—Disse baixinho e pesaroso, enquanto andava pela rua.

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who wants to live forever**

_Quem quer viver para sempre_

_Quem quer viver para sempre?_

Podia isso ser estranho, porém não chegando a ser inexplicável. Dava para entender...

"_Se eu reconhecê-la na rua, não correrei atrás dela"_ Pensava consigo. Perdeu sua linha de pensamento quando reconheceu aqueles mesmos orbes brancos. O rosto não tinha mudado tanto quanto seu cabelo. Estava comprido, e com a mesma cor azul-arroxeado de anos atrás.

Hinata estava tão linda! Uma camiseta lilás um pouco justa ao corpo destacava suas delicadas curvas, e uma saia chegando até um pouco acima do joelho, mostrando as pernas claras. Porém Naruto fez o que sua mente disse: não foi atrás dela. Mas não deixava de notar que Hinata mudara demais.

"_Por que estou sentindo isso?"_ Naruto disse a si mesmo. _"É o mesmo que ser apunhalado várias vezes no meu coração"._

**There's no chance for us**

**It's all decided for us**

**This world has only one sweet moment**

**Set aside for us...**

_Não há chance para nós_

_Isto tudo é decidido por nós_

_Este mundo tem apenas um doce momento_

_Desprezado por nós_

Hinata não podia acreditar. Mesmo que tenha olhado de relance, não pôde se deixar abater. Era ele... O seu Naruto-kun. Mudado? Nem tanto assim, mas ele estava mais alto... E mais bonito. Nunca deixou de sentir isso, essa _insanidade_ dentro de si. Mas não era essa "insanidade". Era uma insana que sentia amor por alguém que não via há tempo.

Não iria até ele, com medo de que ele não seja quem ela pensa ser. Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa, era o seu Naruto.

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who dares to love forever?**

**When love must die?**

_Quem quer viver para sempre?_

_Quem quer viver para sempre?_

_Quem ousa amar para sempre?_

_Quando o amor tem de morrer?_

Eles, sem saber, estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Não iriam se aproximar com medo de não se reconhecerem. A perda de pensamentos deles estava bem próxima de não acontecer. Com medo de se descontrolarem os dois tomaram caminhos diferentes, quebrando os olhares receosos.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que se desencontraram, as dores que latejava em seus corações veio tão à tona que sentiram que suas mentes atordoadas iriam explodir em desespero...

**Oh! Touch my tears with your lips**

**Touch my world with your fingertips**

**And we can have forever**

**And we can love forever**

**Forever is ours today**

_Mas toque minhas lágrimas com seus lábios,_

_Toque meu mundo com a ponta de seus dedos,_

_E nós podemos ter para sempre_

_E nós podemos amar para sempre_

_Para sempre é o nosso hoje._

Mas Hinata e Naruto não iriam voltar atrás. Por mais que doessem seus corações, por mais que ardessem suas mentes, por mais que sofressem com isso, não voltariam. Por coincidência mínima, eles começariam o ano letivo na mesma escola.

Kakashi via tudo ao longe, atento. Sabia que, por mais que Naruto se castigava por não ter voltado atrás, se tivesse mesmo a parado na rua, provavelmente ela diria que não o conhecia de nenhum lugar, e ele faria o mesmo que Hinata.

— Que bobos... Tentando iludir seus corações enganando-se a si próprios, a seus sentimentos...

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who waits forever anyway?**

_Quem quer viver para sempre_

_Quem quer viver para sempre_

_Para sempre é o nosso hoje._

_Quem espera para sempre de qualquer jeito?_

Mas fica a pergunta: O que a farão ao se ver pela _primeira_ vez na vida?

* * *

N/A: Eu sei que esse capítulo foi curto, mas num posso prometer nada no outro senão vão querer me bater u.u'... E faz um bom tempo que não atualizo a outra também! Então pros leitores dessa fic: se gostaram desse cap deixem um coment. Se não, deixem do mesmo jeito mesmo que for pra esculachar a fic e minha pessoa n.n''' 


	4. Cap II: É você por quem tenho procurado

**N.A: **Desculpem-me não ter posto o nome da song do outro capitulo! É Who Wants To Live Forever, do Breaking Benjamin. Divirtam-se n.nb!**  
**

* * *

**Just Like You**

**Capitulo II: É Você por Quem Tenho Procurado todo esse Tempo?**

Primeiro dia de aula... Naruto estava nervoso. Havia saído de casa cedo para que não chegasse atrasado logo no primeiro dia! Quando chegou, uma multidão de alunos estava no meio do pátio: uns se conhecendo, outros conversando para saberem como fora às férias de cada um, alguns isolados...

Naruto estava andando pelas rodas até achar pessoas muito conhecidas para ele:

— Oe! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.

— Oe Naruto-san! Eu sou Rock Lee, e eles são: Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru e Hyuuga Neji.

— Lee-san, não assusta o Naruto...— Sasuke comentou, e pelo seu tom, estava de mau-humor.

— Sasuke-san, como você é problemático...—Shikamaru respondeu.

Neji não mexia um músculo sequer. Até que falou:

— Bom, mudando de assunto... Cadê a minha prima?

Só agora que Naruto percebeu: Neji tinha os mesmos olhos brancos de Hinata. Coincidência? Só podia ser. Até que a viu, correndo em sua direção. Estava muito mudada: deixou o cabelo crescer, o uniforme apesar de esconder a maioria de suas curvas, deixava escapar algumas. Ela estava muito bonita.

Logo atrás dela vinha uma garota de cabelo rosado, uma loira e uma de cabelo castanho.

— Gomenasai, Neji-niisan... É que eu estava conversando com Ino, Tenten e Sakura.—Hinata disse, apresentando as três para eles.

— Bom... Esse aqui é o Naruto-san!—Lee começou a dar pequenas batidas no ombro do loiro.

Como se tivesse parado o tempo naquela hora, os dois começaram a se olhar fixamente um no outro. Naruto e Hinata ficaram atônitos, finalmente se encontraram.

— Parece que vocês se conhecem há bastante tempo!—Sakura comentou divertida. Por uma fração de segundo, ela sentiu ser observada.

— É...—Os dois disseram juntos. Quando bateu o sinal, todos eles entraram, menos o Uzumaki e a garota dos orbes brancos.

— Q...Quanto tempo, Naruto-kun...

— Faz muito tempo mesmo...—Ele disse, dando um sorrisinho.

Hinata riu. Naruto adorou isso. Não ouvia a risada suave dela desde que foi embora...

— Hinata-chan, o que você ficou fazendo durante todo esse tempo?—Escapou meio que descontroladamente.

—Ah... Bom, eu conheci Sakura logo que eu cheguei aqui, além de Sasuke, Shikamaru e Lee-san, e a Tenten foi só depois...

"_Pelo menos ela fez novas amizades... Já eu..."_ Naruto refletiu entristecido.

— Melhor a gente ir logo, senão nos atrasaremos...—Ele disse apressado. Hinata não entendeu, mas foi junto para não perderem a primeira aula.

O resto do dia correu estreitamente bem, a não ser que Hinata e Naruto ficaram sem se falar o dia inteiro...Na hora de ir embora, o loiro já estava quase virando a esquina quando ouviu a voz dela:

— Naruto-kun, me espera!

— Hinata-chan... Sua casa não é para lá?—Ele perguntou espantado.

— É sim, mas se eu for por aqui vou demorar mais para chegar...—A Hyuuga respondeu completamente sem jeito.

— Ok...—O loiro disse.

O casal estava andando em silêncio, até que ele foi quebrado.

— Naruto-kun, quer ver uma coisa?—Ela perguntou, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Ta bem...

Foram até um parquinho ali perto. Hinata nem parecia a "tímida Hinata" de doze anos atrás. Ela sentou-se num dos balanços e o convidou para sentar.

— Hinata-chan, o que estamos fazendo aqui?—Naruto perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto.

— Olhe...— Os dois balançaram-se juntos, e cada vez mais iam mais rápido até que chegou numa hora que eles chegaram a alinhar-se, e ais viram: um lindo pôr-do-sol acontecia diante dos poucos momentos que estavam se falando.

Quando pararam, ficaram se olhando intensamente. Até que a Hyuuga disse:

— Se um pôr-do-sol acontece exatamente no momento que fazemos algo que traz felicidade, é porque teremos sorte de ficar com a pessoa amada pelo resto da vida... Lembra que você me disse isso na primeira vez que se tornou meu amigo?

— Ô se lembro...—Naruto falou, divertido.

Nunca teve uma conversa amigável com ela que fosse assim tão... _Boa_... Despediu-se de Hinata e foi para casa.

— Nossa Naruto!—Kakashi disse, quando o loirinho chegou.—Aquela garota tem um valor muito grande para você, não é?

— Tem sim, Kakashi sensei... Tem sim...

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Falta pouqíssimo para terminá-la (creio eu que um ou em dois capítulos eu a termino). Já "Um Novo Espetáculo" ainda não sei... Apesar de o 7º capítulo estar estagnado, acho que ela também ou termina no oitavo ou nono capítulo. Não, não é por que estou com pressa de terminar não... O fato é: como eu não estou achando tempo por causa de trabalhos de escola + ensaios de teatro + cursinho de inglês, não quero passar o que está me afetando para as minhas fics, e vou adiá-las o mais rápido possivel sem que possa prejudicar o leitor...

Bom, é só por enquanto. Good Bye n-n


	5. Capítulo III: Anjo Ferido

**Nota: **Pra vcs, mais um capítulo de "Just Like You"!!! Have Fun!**  
**

* * *

**Just Like You**

**Capítulo III: Anjo Ferido.**

_Terça-feira, 26 de fevereiro de 2007, 5:00 da tarde._

Hinata voltava da escola, só que dessa sozinha. Conversava tanto com Naruto, falava-lhe tanta coisa, mas por alguma razão estava confusa. Nem percebeu, mas estava atravessando pela rua no sinal vermelho quando um carro vinha em alta velocidade...

— Naruto, ela já foi.—Falou Sakura ao loirinho.

— Tudo bem então...—Ele murmurou desapontado.

Estava andando pela calçada antes de olhar para trás, e ver a garota de cabelos róseos ir sorrindo de encontro a Sasuke.

"_Que bom que está feliz, Sakura-chan!"_ Pensava.

Mas aí Tenten vinha correndo na direção dos dois desesperadamente.

_7:30 da noite._

Naruto estava em casa, arrumando suas coisas para amanhã quando sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo inteiro.

"_De repente senti um vazio tão grande!"_ Refletia incerto, quando o telefone tocou.

— Alô? Quem é?

— _A Sakura, amiga do Naruto. Ele está?_

— Sou eu. Oi Sakura-chan!—O garoto de olhos azuis disse, contente. Mas da voz a menina estava em tom de preocupação.

— _Naruto, vem agora pro hospital!_

— M... Mas por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— _A Hinata-chan sofreu um acidente! Ela estava atravessando a rua só que ela não viu que o sinal da faixa estava vermelho, e... Aconteceu tudo tão rápido!_

O loiro ficou muito, mas muito pálido.

— Espera que eu já esteja indo daqui a alguns minutos!—Desligou.

Ficou sem reação. A Hinata. Sua Hinata-chan sofreu um acidente.

Estava num lugar todo branco. Abria os olhos lentamente, estava num hospital.

— Hinata-chan? Graças a Deus, você acordou!

A Hyuuga não reconhecia a voz. A imagem que via estava muito desfocada. Não se controlou em perguntar:

— Quem... É você?

— Sou eu Hinata-chan! A Sakura...—A garota de cabelos rosas disse preocupada.—Nós ficamos desesperados ao saber que você sofreu um acidente!

"_Nós?"_ Pensava a garota. E viu que não era apenas ela e Sakura: estavam lá Tenten, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke. Ela ficou confusa; com aquelas pessoas a olhando, era muito estranho.

— Gomenasai, mas não me lembro de vocês...

Todos eles ficaram surpresos.

O loiro chegou muito apressado e estava muito pálido. A enfermeira olhou-o impassível:

— No que posso ajudar?

— Tem uma garota que sofreu um acidente hoje à tarde...!

— Qual o nome dela?—A moça observava-o com os pequenos orbes escuros.

— Hinata Hyuuga.

A funcionária procurou no computador durante alguns minutos e disse sem emoção:

— Quarto 1215.

Naruto correu, na esperança de encontrá-la pelo menos nos corredores.

— Desculpe, mas não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu... E-eu sofri um acidente?—A menina olhava aflita.

— B-bom, sim... Você sofreu um acidente, Hinata.—Ino disse, sem jeito.

A garota de orbes brancos olhava para as paredes rosas. Então ela tinha sofrido um acidente? Que incomum.

— Hinata-chan!—Apesar de querer gritar de felicidade, Naruto se conteve por causa das normas do hospital.—Que bom te ver...—Finalizou abraçando-a.

— Quem é você? Eu te conheço por acaso de algum lugar?— Perguntou a menina desvencilhando-se do abraço.

— Hinata-chan? Sou eu, o Naruto-kun!—O loiro ficou preocupado.

— Naruto, melhor a gente ir embora, nós te explicamos fora do quarto.—Tenten disse tristemente.

O Uzumaki ficou arrasado ao saber que Hinata, por causa do acidente, ficou com uma amnésia, porém o risco é dela esquecer tudo, o seu passado, sua família e até mesmo os seus amigos. A queda foi tão grande que, se ela não fosse socorrida na hora, iria morrer ali mesmo.

— Os médicos disseram que existe sim uma solução, mas deve contar com a aceitação de todos...—Sasuke falou, com um tom meio anormal.—_Principalmente sua Naruto_.

O garoto de orbes azuis olhou-o surpreso.

— Que solução é essa, Sasuke-kun?—Sakura dizia aflita.

— Ela deve ser induzida ao coma.—O doutor Chizue falou, sério.—Os riscos de ela perder todas as sua lembranças chegam a ser raros, mas não diminui as chances dela acordar sem ao menos se lembrar de quem é.

Todos olharam para ele, indecisos. Os pais deles, e até Kakashi haviam ouvido a conversa e ficaram confusos com a decisão. Até que um certo alguém se pronunciou:

— Eu aceito.

— Naruto...Nós aceitamos!—Ino e Tenten disseram em uníssono.

— Eu também aceito.—Shikamaru disse, em tom de desânimo.

— Nós também aceitamos, não é Sasuke-kun?—Sakura falou animada. O Uchiha sorriu discretamente.

Neji fez um aceno com a cabeça significando que também concordava com os outros. No final, todos concordaram, até mesmo os pais dos garotos.

Depois de uma semana, Naruto e todos os outros continuavam com suas vidas normais, só que para o loiro em si não era normal. Era vazia. Apesar disso tudo continuaria seguindo em frente. Por Hinata.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota II: **Olha só, eu sei que fazia tempos que não atualizava meu bebê (tirando as teias de aranha dos cantinhos O.O"'), e tá aqui um capítulo beeeem fresquinho. Tipo, eu nem senti tanta inspiração assim, mas aí eu começei a ouvir uma música do Maroon 5 (She Will Be Loved, se quiserem, escutem-na enquanto lêem o capítulo) e saíu a idéia prontinha na minha cabeça n.n! Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e comentem, nem que seja pra dar um "oizinho" ou um "melhora aí na fic!" Críticas positivas e negativas serão aceitas!

Bom, Jaa Ne o/


	6. Epílogo: Tenho Certeza: Eu Amo Você

**N.A: **Esse é o último capítulo da fic (BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ Ç.Ç)... A música é "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" cantada pelo Aerosmith.Bom, espero que gostem! Créditos no final da fic!**  
**

* * *

**Just Like You**

**Epílogo: Eu Não Quero Perder Nada (Tenho Certeza: Eu Amo Você).**

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar

Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme

Enquanto você está longe e sonhando

Durante três meses. Três longos meses sem ver seu sorriso, três meses sem ouvir sua voz, três infinitos meses sem ouvi-la o chamando. Para Naruto fora o tempo mais tortuoso de sua vida. Nunca pensou em quanto uma pessoa especial fazia tanta falta...

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Well, every moment spent with you**_

_**Is a moment I treasure**_

Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce

entrega

Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre

Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo

Não. Pensar ele pensou, mas Hinata nunca fê-lo sentir tanto vazio como qualquer outra pessoa. Era incrível o que essa menina lhe proporcionava: um turbilhão de sentimentos, ora calmo, ora revolto pela intensidade das ações da Hyuuga.

Quarto 1215. Nunca esquecia o número. Apesar de saber sozinho qual caminho tomar, fazia questão da enfermeira ensiná-lo a ir para não levar bronca depois... Porém já estava acostumado, visitava-a todos os dias quando possível. Sempre falava sobre seu dia, visto que tinha certeza de que ela estava ouvindo-o, mesmo estando perdida no tempo e nas próprias lembranças...

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**´Cause I'd miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**´Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Não quero fechar meus olhos

Não quero pegar no sono

Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby...

E eu não quero perder nada

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby...

E eu não quero perder nada

Entrou. Ela dormia, como sempre. Estava estática, porém estava numa posição diferente das anteriores, por que se fica muito tempo numa mesma posição, começa a criar muitas "queimaduras" por algumas partes do corpo.

— Yo Hinata-chan!Trouxe algumas flores para você...

Colocara-as no vaso oval transparente, com água dentro.

Contara-lhe sobre o namoro de Sakura e Sasuke, a declaração estranha de Shikamaru para Ino, a enésima briga de Neji e Tenten e a reconciliação dos dois e a entrada de dois novos alunos na escola, chamados Sai, que enchia o saco da Haruno chamando-a de feiosa, e Sasame, pela qual o Lee se apaixonou logo de cara, literalmente...

Sempre vinha com muitas novidades, além de que todas as vezes que ia visitá-la comprava o mesmo tipo de flores que ela gosta: margaridas. Toda vez, ele trocava de flores e deixava duas em direção a Hinata.

_**Lying close to you**_

_**Feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater;

E imaginando o que você está sonhando

Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo

Mas agora ele daria tudo para ouvir uma palavra da boca dela, queria muito poder saber o que Hinata está pensando...

_**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**_

_**And I just wanna stay with you**_

_**In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por

Estarmos juntos

Eu só quero ficar com você

Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre...

— Sabe, Hinata-chan, eu sempre falei tudo a você, mas falta ainda alguma coisa. Não quis contar antes, pois eu estava totalmente incerto se eu falaria ou não para você.—O loiro começou, um pouco nervoso.—Eu queria muito que soubesse que eu quero muito que você acorde logo, quero ouvir sua voz, olhar nos seus olhos por que não paro de pensar se vai lembrar de mim ou não...

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**´Cause I'd miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**´Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Não quero fechar meus olhos

Não quero pegar no sono

Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby

E eu não quero perder nada

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby

E eu não quero perder nada

Cada vez que Naruto falava, nem percebia, mas a garota começou a se mexer lentamente.

— Hinata-chan, eu quero que saiba que eu... Não consigo parar de pensar quando você vai abrir os olhos e ver que estou do seu lado como sempre estive. Eu Te Amo, Hinata-chan!

_**I don't wanna miss one smile**_

_**I don't wanna miss one kiss**_

_**Well, I just wanna be with you**_

_**Right here with you, just like this**_

_**I **__**just wanna hold you close**_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**And stay here in this moment**_

_**For all the rest of time**_

Não quero perder um sorriso

Não quero perder um beijo

Bom, eu só quero ficar com você

Aqui com você, apenas assim

Eu só quero te abraçar forte

Sentir seu coração perto do meu

E ficar aqui neste momento

Por todo o resto dos tempos

Ele ficou olhando-a para ver se ela acordava. Um sinal, qualquer coisa.

Nada outra vez.Ficou triste. Estava quase saindo quando ouviu paralisado:

— Eu...Também...Amo...Você...Naruto-kun.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**´Cause I'd miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**´Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Não quero fechar meus olhos

Não quero pegar no sono

Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby.

E eu não quero perder nada

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby.

E eu não quero perder nada

Não acreditava no que ouvia. Quando virou para trás, limpou bem os olhos para ver se não estava sonhando. Não estava: Hinata, ali, com muito esforço conseguiu falar as palavras presas em sua garganta há tempos! E ela olhava bem corada para ele.

— HINATA-CHAN!—Naruto gritou tão alto que despertou os pacientes dos outros quartos, mas nem se importava com isso.

A abraçou, mas com cuidado para não machucá-la. A enfermeira e os médicos vieram para saber o que tinha ocorrido, e viram uma Hyuuga sendo beijada na testa por um loiro muito feliz da vida.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**´Cause I'd miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**´Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Não quero fechar meus olhos

Não quero pegar no sono

Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby.

E eu não quero perder nada

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby.

E eu não quero perder nada

O tempo passou, e conforme fora o destino, Hinata e Naruto acabaram namorando e depois de quatro anos muitos felizes se casaram. Assim como eles, Shikamaru e Ino noivaram, Sakura casou-se com Sasuke dois meses depois de anunciar que estava esperando gêmeos dele.

Já Tenten e Neji se casaram por último, depois que ele perguntou no meio da rua para ela se queria casar-se com ele... Detalhe: eles conseguiram causar um congestionamento com o pedido inusitado!

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah**_

_**I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Não quero fechar meus olhos

Não quero pegar no sono, yeah!

E eu não quero perder nada...

* * *

**Agradecimentos à:**

**Drane: **Que bom que você gostou! Obrigadinha por ler o meu bebê viu n.nb?

**EUUUUUUUUUUUUUU:** Por enquanto??? Olha só, espero que você continue a ler tanto as minhas quanto as outras fics de Naruto. E prometo pra você que eu terminarei a fic antes de deletar ò.ó!

**lili-chan: **Bom, cê viu né? Continuei e ainda por cima concluí-la! Obrigada

Bom, dedico totalmente esse capítulo à **Maria-baka-chan **e à **Mitsuki Kagome!** Muito obrigada por lerem-na e agradeço muito pelas suas reviews, vocês duas me encorajaram a seguir em frente com a fanfic, obrigadinha viu?

Agora, preciso ir... Adeus e até a próxima fanfic de Naruto!

**_Jaa Ne o/_**

  



End file.
